The present invention relates to a spiked leg for being attached to a musical instrument or a musical instrument stand, a musical instrument with a spiked leg, and a musical instrument stand with a spiked leg.
When a player plays a hi-hat or a bass drum, an operation pedal attached to the hi-hat stand or the bass drum is pedaled. At this occasion, depending on a pedaling force on the operation pedal, the position of the hi-hat stand or the bass drum may move away from the player than its original position. Due to this, a hi-hat stand having a spiked leg and a bass drum having a spiked leg have been proposed as configurations that fix the positions of the hi-hat stand and the bass drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,913 discloses a supporting leg structure for a bass drum. The supporting leg disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,913 is provided with a base to be fixed to a shell, a first leg part rotationally attached to the base, a second leg part attached retractable with respect to the first leg part, and a rubber stopper fixed to the distal end of the second leg part. The bass drum is set up by causing the distal end of the second leg part formed in a spike shape to abut against a floor surface. Accordingly, the bass drum is fixed so as not to move from its original position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,170 discloses a supporting leg structure for a hi-hat stand. The supporting leg disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,170 is provided with a supporting leg main part coupled to a supporting tube via a leg plate, a spike rod housed inside the supporting leg main part, and a rubber stopper attached to the distal end of the supporting leg main part. The spike rod is supported by the supporting leg main part to be able to expose its pointed end from an opening end of the supporting leg main part. Similar to the bass drum, the hi-hat stand is set up also by causing the pointed end of the spike rod to abut against the floor surface.
However, according to the supporting leg structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,913, since the bass drum is set by setting the distal end of the leg part against the floor surface, vibration of the bass drum is transmitted to the floor surface via the distal end of the leg part without being absorbed in the rubber leg. Thus, the vibration of the bass drum cannot be educed to its maximum, and sound inherent to the bass drum cannot be obtained sufficiently. Further, also in the supporting leg structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,170, since the spike rod is assembled to the supporting leg main part, vibration of a hi-hat is transmitted to the floor surface from the supporting tube of the hi-hat stand via the supporting leg main part and the spike rod. Thus, it has the same problem as the supporting leg structure in U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,913.